Recuerdos
by Selene Lezano
Summary: MMM bueno es un sasuhina es el primero que subo trata sobre la relacion de sasuke y hinata


Autor: Selene Lezano

Personajes principales: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga

Nota: Lo unico que quiero es escribir para que los demas sean felices leyendolo para todas/os aquellas personas que se alegran con solo encontrear una fanfic de su pareja preferida

Disclaimer: Naruto y demas personajes no me pertencen, le pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Recordando

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hace tres años la chica de mis sueños me dejo, desde su partida me encierro en mi hotel, lamentando lo ocurrido, Naruto viene todos los dias intentando entrar pero no le dejo solo quiero que ella vuelva. En eso escucho que Naruto golpea mi puerta intentando entrar pero no le dejo, cuantas veces se lo tengo que decir no quiero ver a nadie solo a ella, pero en un momento deja de golpear y me empieza a hablar a traves de la puerta

-Sasuke sal de ahi

Pero no le digo nada, eso lo hace desesperarse y me grita

-Por los mil demonios, Sasuke sal de ahi no entiendes que a todos les preocupas

Y eso a mi que

Como que a mi que? Que no entiendes que si sigues asi solo causaras daño a todos

No me importa

Como que no te importa?

No me importa y listo asi que dejame en paz

El no me contesta seguro que se ah largado, pero luego de unos minutos el me dice

Esta bien, ya no te molestare mas

Al fin lo comprendiste

Pero sabes a ella no le gustaria verte asi. Adios

Escucho unos pasos, el se ha ido pero el tiene razon a ella no le hubiera gustado verme asi, es mas de seguro estaria triste.

Ah pasado una semana desde que eh decidido recuperarme, las cosas van bien, eh ido a disculparme con el tonto de Naruto, empeze a ir a trabajar, y reacondicionar mi departamento

Ahora me encuentro ahi sentado en una banca con la vista gacha recordando cuando me empezaste a gustar

_Eran las 3 de la tarde, estaba en el instituto recorriendo los pasillos estoy furioso otra vez una de esas locas se intento sobrepasar, tan ensismado estoy en mis pensamientos que no noto que alguien me choco callendome de bruces al piso, que idiota ahora va a saber quien es Sasuke Uchiha cuando esta furioso, pero justo cuando iba a decirle de todo, se levanto y se enclino disculpandose, eso me descoloco todas las chicas lo unico que hacen es chocar conmigo a proposito porque es la primera que se disculpa. En eso la detallo mejor y es hermosa sin duda el pelo largo y lacio en azul indigo como el mio, la piel como de porcelana, labios carnosos color rosa chicle y unos hermosos ojos color perla que de tan solo mirarlos lo unico que transmiten es dulzura._

_-L-lo siento _

_Se para y me regala una de las sonrisas mas encantadoras que halla visto _

_-Mph, no importa _

_La veo llendose con un paso calmado y elegante. Quisiera saber como se llama..._

_Desde ese incidente no la eh visto ni una sola ves, lo unico que recuerdo todos los dias es su bella sonrisa._

_Me encuentro llendo a un café a una cita a ciegas, seguro es una de las locas "fans", como me convencio de ir, aun no lo se bueno no importa voy a entrar y la voy a echar quien quiera fuese mi "cita"._

_Entro al café y me sorprendo, es ella la chica del pasillo como no pude no verla, no importa me acerco ella se levanta y me saluda timidamente _

_-H-hola me l-llamo Hinata H-hyuga, un g-gusto en c-conocerte-me contesta ruborizada con una bella sonrisa_

_-Mph, Uchiha sasuke el placer es mio _

_Despues de presentarnos pedimos algo de tomar y comer yo un café negro sin azucar y ella un capuccino, empeze a preguntarle un par de cosas y ella me respondia de manera timida y asi se paso el dia era de noche y decidimos finalizar, la acompaño hasta su casa aunque ella no quiere diciendo que no me moleste que ella se puede ir sola pero yo no quiero, yo quiero acompañarla, quiero estar con ella porque si. El camino no fue largo estabamos los dos solos ella ruborizada y yo serio no hablabamos pero no estaba tenso el ambiente me agrada, llegamos a su casa ella se despide de mi y yo tambien pero en el ultimo momento le digo _

_-Aceptarias sali conmigo otra vez?_

_Ella se sorprende, luego se ruboriza y me sonrie contestandome_

_-C-claro_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

jajj gracias por leerlo subire la continuacion cuando pueda


End file.
